Shurima
right|400px Pustynia Shurima jest suchym obszarem w południowej części Valoranu. Opis Shurima w czasie Rune Wars została kompletnie zniszczona przez chaotyczne magiczne burze pozostawiając jedynie jałową pustynię. Region ten słynie z bardzo gorącego i suchego klimatu i z tego powodu można było oszaleć pod wpływem promieni słonecznych. Jednakże na tym terenie żyją niewielkie gromady ludzi oraz . Kultura Wcześniej Shurima była wielką i potężną cywilizacją. Ich mieszkańcy w umiejętny sposób budowali ogromne mury z piaskowca oraz rzeźby, które sięgały aż po sufit. Pomniki królewskich władców mieli berła przykładane do piersi, oczy pokryte złotem oraz miały stać przez całą wieczność. Najbardziej znaną budowlą była Świątynia Sokoła, w której wszyscy magowie praktykowali swoje techniki i czary. Młodzi adepci praktykowali magię przodków - rzucali zaklęcia ogniowe, lodowe, w kształtach ostrzy oraz tajemniczo wzmacniali uzbrojenie. A ich opłatą jest stanie w zwycięskiej pozie nad przeciwnikami Shurimy. Starsi magowie uczyli, że ich magia jest chaotyczna a użyta w nieodpowiedni sposób, może wywołać olbrzymie szkody, a nawet unicestwić wszystko wokół ich. Przez wiele wieków, wielkie mury Shurimy wznosiły się i upadały, a ruiny zawsze były obecne. W dzisiejszych czasach swoją siedzibę ma , który w zaskakujący sposób czuje się tutaj jak w swoim rodzimym świecie. Obecnie nieznane są losy ludzi zamieszkujących te tereny, jedynie wiadomo, iż z tego miejsca wywodzą się wielcy prorocy, którzy byli obdarowani darem jasnowidzenia. Największym z nich na dzień obecny jest . Pływające Piramidy left|300px Wielkie piramidy znajdujące się w tym regionie unoszą się nad powierzchnią ziemi urozmaicając shurimskie niebo. Nikt nie zna początków ani twórców tych budowli. Jednak są śmiałkowie, którzy twierdzą, że mogą się w nich znajdować niezliczona ilość skarbów. Bez względu na chęci zdobycia wiedzy, sławy czy bogactw, co jakiś czas znajdują się poszukiwacze chcący poczuć dreszcze i emocje. Jednym z nich jest , który dzięki jednej z takich wypraw odkrył amulet, zdobywając swoją unikalną moc. Pewien Yordle zwany jako obudził się sam w wewnątrz jednej z piramid. Nie wie, jak tam się znalazł a zwłaszcza on nie pamięta nic o sobie. Był zabandażowany i nie mógł wyczuć bicia swojego serca, co wywołało u niego smutek i rozpacz. Pomimo, że należał do nieumarłych, to nie wykazywał ani jednej cechy bezrozumnych istot. Głębszy żal wywołuje u niego fakt, że wie o braku rodziców, ale nie pamięta o ich tożsamości. Po wylaniu bardzo dużej ilości łez, Amumu postanowił wyruszyć w podróż, aby poznać prawdę o swoim dawnym życiu. Historia Upadek Imperium center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px Przypadek Xeratha thumb|left|275px|Krzyż Wstępnego Za czasów pradawnej cywilizacji Shurimy mag poświęcił się swojej największej pasji, czynieniu magii. Wierzył, że jeśli zgromadzi wystarczającą moc, zdoła wejrzeć w serce Runeterry i poznać wszystkie tajemnice tak historii, jak i wszechświata. Magia ta była zbyt potężna, by dała się skupić w śmiertelnej powłoce, lecz poszukiwanie nieskończonej mocy stało się obsesją Xeratha. Z każdą udaną próbą jego siła rosła, za co płacił jednak cenę. Nadzwyczajne umiejętności magiczne Xeratha wyniszczały jego ciało. Stojąc w obliczu porażki, mag postanowił przeprowadzić niebezpieczny rytuał, aby porzucić okowy udręczonego ciała. Gdyby mu się powiodło, zyskałby nieśmiertelność; w przeciwnym razie czekało go unicestwienie. Niszczycielska magia, wyzwolona podczas rytuału, spustoszyła Shurimę. Z opadającego pyłu wyłonił się z Xerath, wszechpotężna istota powstała z magicznej mocy. Wyzwolony z cielesnej powłoki dysponował niemalże nieograniczoną mocą. Jego straszliwy rytuał przeraził jednak pozostałych magów z Shurimy, lękających się, że obsesja Xeratha obróci ich królestwo w perzynę. W ciężkiej walce pokonali go, lecz nie zdołali zniszczyć jego mistycznej postaci. Nie mając wyboru, uwięzili go w zaklętym sarkofagu i zapieczętowali w podziemnym grobowcu. Samotna mumia right|275px Życie jakie wiódł przed przystąpieniem do League pozostaje zagadką... szczególnie dla niego. Pamięta jedynie, że obudził się sam w piramidzie pośrodku piasków pustyni Shurima. Owinięty był w bandaże mumii i nie czuł bicia własnego serca. Co więcej, czuł ogromny smutek, choć nie umiał wyjaśnić dlaczego. Wiedział, że tęskni za rodzicami, lecz nie pamiętał nawet kim byli. Padając na kolana, Amumu wypłakiwał się w bandaże. Mimo wielu prób, nie udało mu się powstrzymać łez ani ogarniającego poczucia rozpaczy. W końcu postanowił, że wyruszy w podróż po świecie, by poznać swoją przeszłość. Amumu zwiedził całą południową część Valoran - a to nie lada wyczyn. Mimo, że Amumu nie dowiedział się wiele o swojej przeszłości, zrozumiał, kim się stał. Z całą pewnością jest nieumarłym, choć jego wygląd nie zdradza charakterystycznych, złowieszczych cech tych istot. Umie także trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. Przez całą wędrówkę po południowym Valoran nie przydarzyła mu się ani jedna niemiła rzecz. Był po prostu smutny, a ludzie, których spotkał na swej drodze, oraz stworzenia podzielały ostatecznie jego żal. Prorok Pustki 275px|left Wiele ludzi oszalało pod blaskiem słońca Shurimy, ale to podczas chłodnych objęć nocy postradał zmysły. Urodził się jasnowidzem z darem do przewidywania przyszłości. Zapowiadało się, że z talentem, choć nieco nieokrzesanym, zostanie jednym z większych dobrodziejstw Runeterry. Przeznaczenie jednak miało dla niego inne plany. Jego wrażliwość na kłębiące się fale losu, sprawiła, że niechciane istoty mogły atakować jego nieświadomy umysł. We śnie, kiedy granica rozdzielenia jest najcieńsza, pojawiła się złowieszcza postać. Przez pewien czas, Malzahar opierał się ponaglającemu żądaniu, lecz każdej nocy, głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i potężniejszy, aż w końcu nie mógł go ignorować. Bez żadnych zapasów wyruszył na pustynię, zwabiony zwodniczym urokiem. Jego celem była leżąca na wschodzie zaginiona cywilizacja, w starożytnych księgach znana pod nazwą Icathia. Niewiele osób wierzyło w istnienie tego miejsca, a ci, którzy nie mieli co do tego wątpliwości, byli przekonani, że piaski już dawno pogrzebały jego ruiny. Gdy zmęczone nogi odmówiły Malzaharowi posłuszeństwa, zorientował się, że klęczy u podnóży przedziwnego, kruszącego się obelisku. Dalej wyłonił się nietypowy zarys zniszczonego miasta oraz olbrzymich rozpadających się posągów przerażających bogów. Jego oczy dojrzawszy to, czego inni nie widzieli i widzieć nie powinni, zostały wypełnione esencją Pustki. Jego niegdyś zmienne wyobrażenia przyszłości zostały zastąpione przez nieuchronną wizję stworów z Pustki atakujących Valoran. Stojąc samotnie, lecz nie samemu, pośród wyjących wydm, zauważył, że z jego własnych ust znany głos wydobył się w postaci ochrypłego szeptu, a dookoła rozbrzmiały trzy słowa, pod których ciężarem ugięły się jego kolana. League of Legends. Malzahar natchniony siłą Pustki, wyrusza na północ, by spotkać się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Odkrycie Amuletu 275px|left Podczas badania piramid na pustyni Shurima, odkrył amulet o niesłychanej mocy. Abstrahując od samego rozmiaru amuletu, który był dwukrotnie większy od Ezreala, pozwala swojemu posiadaczowi na kontrolowanie i kształtowanie magicznej energii - pod warunkiem, że źródło magii znajduje się nieopodal. To spowodowało, że Ezreal mógł wykorzystać pokłady magii, którą nosił w sobie, bez specjalnego wysiłku. Narodziny Pani Wojny 275px|right dorastała wśród Nomadów z Shurimy, ucząc się rabowania grobowców i ciesząc się swobodnym życiem. Była świetną najemniczką i z łatwością zdobywała bogactwo, popleczników i sławę. Gdy jej sława sięgnęła poza pustynię, zwróciła na siebie uwagę bogaczy z całego Valoranu. Jednym z najbardziej wpływowych klientów okazało się najwyższe dowództwo Noxusu. Sivir służyła okrutnemu krajowi, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Współpraca okazała się korzystna do czasu konfliktu z Ionią. Postanowiła nie brać udziału w inwazji i zerwała kontakt. Sivir nie była zaskoczona, gdy Noxianie ją odwiedzili. Jednakże zamiast oczekiwanych zabójców złożono jej ofertę. , córka jednej z najbardziej wpływowych noxiańskich rodzin, twierdziła, że znalazła miejsce, w którym spoczywa najwspanialszy skarb starożytnej Shurimy. Jedynie, o co prosiła szlachcianka, to eskorta przez doświadczoną łowczyni nagród. Jednakże ta ekspedycja przerosła Sivir i Cassiopeię. Starożytny grobowiec nie zawierał skarbu obiecanego przez Cassiopeię ani broni, której pragnęła. Mimo ostrzeżeń Sivir Noxianka otworzyła drzwi zapieczętowanego skarbca, czym sprawiła, że losy Sivir i całej Shurimy zmieniły się na zawsze. Grobowiec Imperatora center|600px Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry Shurima nie istnieje od wieków. To teraz sterta kurzu, ale ruiny świadczą, że na pustyni kwitła niegdyś potężna cywilizacja. Nie wiem, co stało się z tym imperium. Chyba zniknęło bez śladu... ale to osobna historia. Znalazłem tę urnę w tamtejszym grobowcu. Wygląda na to, że było to miejsce pochówku shurimiańskiego wodza, który walczył z przytłaczającymi siłami przeciwnika. Zginąłby ze swymi ludźmi w chwale, jednak w jakiś sposób udało im się zwyciężyć. Garstka wojowników pokonała tysiące wrogów. Nic dziwnego, że takie zwycięstwo uczczono opisem na ścianie grobowca, ale co robi na urnie ta ? Jaką rolę odegrała w bitwie? Nie rozumiem. Ciekawostki * wspomina w historii Howling Abyss, że Shurima nie była pustynią w czasach Trzech Sióstr. * , i są przedmiotami przydzielonymi do tej krainy. * , założyciel zespołu 20px Pentakill znalazł w jednym z krypt gitarę zwaną jako Numero Uno. Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Powiązani de:Shurima Wüste en:Shurima Desert fr:Désert de Shurima zh:Shurima Desert Kategoria:Miejsca